


kleine Präsente

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Sommerchallenge: Farbe - Braun: Schokolade – fürs TeamTeam: RapunzelFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P 6Genre: FreundschaftHandlung: Thiel steht etwas auf der LeitungA/N: alle guten Dinge sind drei. Hier als mein drittes Drabbel :)Länge: 100 WörterZeit: 20 Minuten





	kleine Präsente

***  
Thiel saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schaute auf den Tischkalender, der vor ihm stand. Er hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben. Als er Nadeshda ins Büro kommen sah, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie wollten heute zu Frau Haller um ihr zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Nadeshda hatte dafür einen Schokoladenkuchen gebacken und er sollte eigentlich einen Blumenstrauß besorgen. Noch bevor Nadeshda etwas sagen konnte, schnappte er sich seine Jacke und eilte aus dem Büro. Etwas außer Atem, aber noch rechtzeitig, konnte er der überraschten Frau Haller seinen Blumenstrauß überreichen. Nadeshda lächelte und schnitt den Kuchen an.

***


End file.
